Saving N
by Narakufan77
Summary: A woman from our world has finished Pokémon White, Black, Black 2, white 2 and is playing Pokémon X and is giving Pokémon X and playing Pokémon White when all of a sudden she falls into the world of Pokémon White incidentally taking the place of white how will the storyline of Pokémon black go with someone from our world instead of White go? What's this she can talk to Pokemon!


_**Narakufan77: Hello everyone and sorry for not uploading anything recently. I have been busy and had to reset my password. Sorry to anyone who liked the story The Gift of the Goddess I didn't like how the story was going, didn't know how to continue it so I deleted it. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO GAME FREAK **_

_**Summary: A woman from our world has finished Pokémon White, Black, Black 2, white 2 and is playing Pokémon X and is giving Pokémon X and playing Pokémon White when all of a sudden she falls into the world of Pokémon White incidentally taking the place of white how will the storyline of Pokémon black go with someone from our world instead of White go? Will Team Plasma Win? Or will Good prevail? What's this! She can talk to and understand Pokémon?! **_

_Pika! Thoughts_

"Pika!" talking

"_**Pika!" Pokémon talking**_

**Pika! Written words**

_**Chapter 1: Start Your Journey**_

I have gotten to the point in Pokémon X where you acquire Xerneas and I have just closed Pokémon X after saving I turned off the 3DS put Pokémon black into the 3DS and turned it back on and launched Pokémon Black and I have just selected New game and the screen goes white and just stays white I start to get worried in case it may be broken which I wasn't sure how I put the game in correctly when I accidentally touch the touch screen and my hand is absorbed by the touchscreen _What is happening? _As I tried to free my hand more of my body was absorbed by the touchscreen eventually my whole body was absorbed by the touchscreen.

"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor! That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon. Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other out to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well that's enough from me … I'd like to know your name would you tell me?" Juniper says from nowhere _I think she is speaking to me _"My name is Melodie Ravensdale" I say "so your name is Melodie Ravensdale. What a wonderful name! I am going to give you a very Important Pokémon. Melodie the moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all of these travels. That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey! Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!" Juniper says _this must mean that I am in Pokémon black! _Everything went black when I opened my eyes I could see I was in a bedroom which would mean that I have replaced white in the game. I got up out of bed and went to the mirror and saw my red waist length wavy hair, blue eyes. I am the same height as I was before which is 5ft 8. I went to the wardrobe to get dressed and out of the Pyjamas, I looked at the short shorts and dismissed them as they are too short for my liking.

After a while I chose an outfit to wear which is a light blue top, purple knee length skirt, blue socks, purple jacket and a blue and purple cap. I get changed into the outfit and decide to put my hair in the half up half down style I usually have my hair. Not long after I had put on trainers that Cheren came into the room "Hey Melodie I see you have decided to change your outfit you wear every day and such a more sensible change what you wore before" Cheren says "thanks I wanted a change so I decided to change the outfit" I reply _I must have been given memories of growing up with Cheren and Bianca as we all seen to be close with each other _"I see Bianca isn't here yet" Cheren mutters a few minutes later Bianca arrives "Bianca we agreed to meet at a specific time!" Cheren says "I'm sorry I am late everyone" Bianca says "its ok now let's unwrap this box" I say and I did after reading out what was on the card (it was the same as it was in the game) and opening the box to reveal 3 poke balls "Melodie should go first as this is her home" Cheren says and Bianca agrees "Cheren, Bianca shouldn't we open the Poke balls which would help us decide on a Pokémon starter" I say to them "yeah your right Melodie" Cheren says and Bianca agrees so we all opened a Poke ball and out came Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. "Hey Snivy do you want to come with me?" I ask _**"Yes miss" **_Snivy says with a female voice nodding her head. Cheren chose Tepig and Bianca chose Oshawott.

After a Pokémon battle between me and Cheren and another Pokémon battle between me and Bianca the room became a mess. "We should go and thank Professor Juniper" Cheren says and we went downstairs. After a conversation with my mother we left the house and went to professor Juniper's lab and went inside. _I have a mother here! _After a conversation with professor Juniper the room was engulfed in a golden colour and a goddess appeared before us "Melodie you have to make a choice, the choice is to stay in this world or go back to your own" "I'll stay here I would be more happy in this world than I was in the world I was born in but I would like to get my friend from the world I was born in" I respond "you are talking about the white tiger cub aren't you?" the goddess asks "yes I am" I answer "very well I have transported all of you to Melodies' birth world come back here when you are ready to go back" the goddess says and the golden glow fades to reveal the house I lived in before I fell into Pokémon black. "Nikki!" I call out for my friend and a short while later a female white tiger cub comes into view and runs towards me. Our starter Pokémon are out and they tensed ready to defend us from Nikki "hey it's alright Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott she means no harm" I say to the Pokémon and they relaxed. Nikki ran to me and jumped onto me and licked my face and settled herself on my shoulder "let's go back to your world now" I say "what of the friend you wanted to bring to our world?" Cheren asks "I was referring to Nikki on my shoulder here" I answer "nice to meet you Nikki" Cheren and Bianca say to the Pokémon at the same time and take turns stroking Nikki's head. We all headed back to the goddess and we were sent back to the Pokémon world.

_**Narakufan77: Well this is the end of this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter. **_


End file.
